Brooke Carter
| birth_place = Long Island, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Long Island, New York | billed = | trainer = Danny Demanto | debut = November 2008 | retired = }} Brittney Savage (April 29, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, who currently works on the independent circuit. Brittney wrestled for promotions such as American Championship Entertainment, National Wrestling Superstars, World Xtreme Wrestling and Women Superstars Uncensored. She also made an appearance for World Wrestling Entertainment, losing to Beth Phoenix on the November 6, 2009 episode of Smackdown. Professional wrestling career Savage became a wrestling fan, when she was in Junior High and later she began training. She made her debut in November, 2008. In December, 2008 Savage made her debut for American Championship Entertainment as the manager of Danny DeManto. Brittney Savage debuted for Wild Samoan Afa's World Xtreme Wrestling as Brooke Carter and in her debut match, she defeated Jana. Women Superstars Uncensored Brooke Carter (2009) Savage made her debut for Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) under the name Brooke Carter, teaming up with Reyna Fire against Melissa Coates and Trixxie Lynn, in a losing effort. In WSU Carter formed a tag-team with Miss April, known as The AC Express. On February 7, 2009, The AC Express defeated The Beatdown Betties (Roxie Cotton and Annie Social) to became the WSU Tag Team Champions. A month later, on March 7, they defeated The Beatdown Betties in a rematch to retain the championship. On April 10, 2009 Carter participated in the J-CUP tournament, but was defeated by Rain in the 1st round. The AC Express hold the championships until Miss April signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, then WSU allowed Carter to choose a replacement and she chose Alicia. Carter and Alicia lost the championships to Hailey Hatred and Jessicka Havok on August 22, 2009, at the "As the World Turns" event. Brittney Savage (2009–present) On October 3, 2009, Jessicka Havok & Hailey Hatred defeated Alicia & Brooke Carter to retain the WSU Tag Team Championship and after the match, Brooke turned into a villainess and attacked Alicia and revealed that she was aligned with manager Rick Cataldo. Brooke changed her name to Brittney Savage, and began curb stomping Alicia until Becky Bayless made the save. On October 10, 2009, the evil Britney Savage defeated Becky Bayless and Latasha in a triple threat match to win her first WSU Spirit Championship. On December 12, 2009, Savage lost the championship to Alicia, but she managed to re-capture the championship after an interference from Rick Cataldo. Brittney once again lost the Spirit championship to Alicia in a triple threat match also featuring Brittany Force and on the same night Savage regain the championship. On November 5, 2010 Brittany Savage successfully defended the Spirit championship against Divina Fly. On January 15, 2011 Savage teamed up with Rick Cataldo and they challenged The Belle Saints for the WSU Tag Team titles, but were unsuccessful. On the WSU 4th Anniversary Show, Savage lost the Spirit Championship to Sassy Stephanie. After the match, she turned face attacking Rick Cataldo & proclaiming the end of "The Cosmo Club". Savage participated in the 2011 J-CUP tournament, where she defeated Cindy Rogers and Jana in the first two rounds. In the finals, she defeated Sassy Stephie, to earn a shot at WSU Champion Mercedes Martinez. On June 25, 2011 at the “The Uncensored Rumble IV”, Savage unsuccessfully challenged Mercedes Martinez for the WSU Championship. Later on the show, Savage participated in the fourth annual Uncensored Rumble, but was eliminated by Amy Lee.On August 6, 2011 Savage defeated Lee in a "Uncensored Rules" match. After the match Savage turned face and on the second taping she aligned herself with Mercedes Martinez and Alicia, assisting them against Midwest Militia. On April 28, 2012, Brittney won the J-Cup Tournament for second time after defeating Ezavel Suena in the first round, Annie Social in the second round and Athena in the finals to earn a shot at the WSU Championship. However, during her title match with the newly crowned champion Mercedes Martinez, the former champion Jessica Havok, interjected herself in the match making it a three–way after Havok invoked her rematch clause. Other Promotions In November 2009, Savage appeared on WWE's SmackDown! program under the name Brittney Carter; competing against Beth Phoenix in a losing effort. Savage made an appearance for NCW Femmes Fatales in 2010, defeating Cherry Bomb by grabbing her tights. On February 22, 2013, Savage debuted for Shine Wrestling as a villain at SHINE 7 in a victorious outing against Heidi Lovelace. At SHINE 8, Savage lost via submission to Su Yung and was defeated by Rhia O'Reilly at SHINE 9 in a three-way match that included Solo Darling. On August 20, 2013, Savage announced her retirement from wrestling. Personal life Before Brittney became a wrestler, she was a manager at Abercrombie and Fitch for 3 years. She is a fan of the New York Yankees, New York Jets and the New York Rangers. Savage has seven tattoos. As of June 2011, she is engaged to Pat Buck. She was in a previous relationship with Danny Demanto. She is married to Jesse Neal. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Blonde Blowout'' (Double knee gutbuster) *'Signature moves' **Bronco buster **Bulldog **Headscissors takedown **Hurricanrana **Stinkface *'Managers' **Rick Cataldo *'Wrestlers managed' **Danny DeManto Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #47 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #24 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Miss April **WSU Spirit Championship (3 times) **J-Cup Tournament (2011) **J-Cup Tournament (2012) See also *Brooke Carter's event history External links * Brooke Carter profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Independent Superstars Of Professional Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:1987 births Category:2008 debuts Category:New York wrestlers Category:2013 retirements Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:NCW Femmes Fatales alumni Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:WSU Spirit Champions Category:Living people Category:American wrestlers